Kate Beckett : More than Heat
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: La jalousie de Richard Castle peut parfois se montrer très agréable pour Kate Beckett... Surtout lorsque cette dernière est frustrée ! ATTENTION RATED M.


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Tout d'abord merci pour tous les gentils commentaires que vous laissez sur mes deux fictions, ça me touche beaucoup.  
Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement, cependant j'ai l'habitude d'écrire le mercredi et cette fois-ci je n'ai pas pu et la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour autant ! Je vais m'y mettre )_

**Je reviens aujourd'hui pour un OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps. Je n'ai jamais osé le poster, le trouvant assez « hot » et je m'attendais en le postant à recevoir énormément d'avis négatifs et d'insultes à ce propos. Cependant aujourd'hui j'ai passé une journée avec des militaires et ceux qui nous défendent contre toutes les menaces qui planent sur nous m'ont rappelé des valeurs et des dates fondamentales à notre histoire… **

**1789**** : Révolution, et prise de la Bastille.**

**1939-1945**** : Seconde guerre mondiale, des centaines de français luttent grâce à la résistance pour la liberté de la France. **

**Aout 1789, 1795, 1948**** : Droits de l'homme et du citoyen.**

**Ces trois dates que j'ai entendues et réentendues toute la journée m'ont rappelées que nous avons tous le droit à la liberté, et surtout ici de la liberté d'expression. Je sais que je m'expose ainsi aux critiques, mais en même temps, on n'écrit pas quelque chose pour ne recevoir que des avis positifs. N'oublions pas que ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on progresse…**

**Alors je préviens tout de suite les lecteurs qui aiment le M tendre et doux sans descriptions, cet OS n'est pas pour vous. Mais ne fuyez pas pour autant : Je n'ai pas fait du cru, ce n'est pas du porno c'est juste plus descriptif qu'à mon habitude mais cela reste plein d'amour. Un écrit que j'ai voulu au moins essayer, au risque de le voir moisir au fond de mon ordinateur… Cependant, ceci n'est qu'un OS, et pour mes lecteurs réguliers ne vous en faites pas je ne mettrais pas de tels M dans mes fictions. Ceci est une histoire totalement détachée du reste :) !**

_Alors si vous êtes toujours partants, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et je vous attends à la fin pour vos avis positifs tout comme négatifs ! (Juste une chose : Evitez les insultes et les choses rabaissantes s'il vous plaît, et si vous n'aimez pas, exposez votre point de vue clairement que j'en prenne note pour mes futurs OS ! De plus, si vous n'êtes pas inscrits c'est très dur de vous répondre alors ne prenez pas mal ma non réponse, je pourrais peut-être vous répondre sur un de mes prochains chapitres !)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**ATTENTION CONTENU M, PUBLIC AVERTI ! Si vous n'aimez pas ne continuez pas !**_

* * *

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda Ryan dans le micro à l'intention de ses co-équipiers à ce moment-même en planque dans un bar où ils filaient un dangereux dealer qui n'avait décidemment pas que du trafic de crack à son actif.

Rick émit un petit bruit d'approbation, et Kate se tenant à ses côtés avec un verre de mojito dans les mains fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Ok, enchaîna Esposito. Je vois notre suspect, juste devant vous au fond de la salle. Vous le tenez ?

Les deux équipiers plissèrent les yeux pour apercevoir l'homme qu'ils cherchaient, totalement à l'opposé d'eux. Ils se trouvaient à ce moment même accoudés tous les deux au bar et Kate s'était même autorisé un verre, quoique peu alcoolisée étant donné qu'elle était toujours en service.

_ Je m'en occupe, murmura cette dernière en commençant à avancer après avoir analysé rapidement la situation.

Castle, surpris, suivit ses mouvements. Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand disait-elle « je m'en occupe » et agissait-elle en solitaire de la sorte ? Depuis le début de leur partenariat ils avaient toujours tâché d'agir ensembles, et ce soir elle décidait sur un coup de tête de prendre les rênes en solitaire. Castle la suivit du regard, mi intrigué mi contrarié, et il dût plisser les yeux pour ne pas la perdre du regard lorsqu'elle fut au fond de la salle.

_ Salut, dit-elle en arrivant près de l'homme qu'elle surveillait, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Tu es Antony Carras ?

Le dealer la regarda de haut en bas, souriant aux pensées lubriques qui traversaient son esprit vil et pervers.

_ C'est bien moi… susurra-t-il. A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

_ Katherine Rodgers, répondit la jeune flic avec une voix suave, faisant monter d'un cran la tension dans la pièce. Mais appelez-moi Kate, ajouta-t-elle en laissant la fin de la phrase en suspens.

Elle termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil qui coupa le souffle de son partenaire. Rêvait-il, ou était-elle en train de l'allumer comme un fer que l'on faisait chauffer à blanc ? Un souffle de jalousie prit le dessus sur lui et il se dirigea vers eux d'un pas ferme, fendant la foule en tentant de se faire le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer le regard d'Antony.

_ Alors, Kate, murmura Carras en s'asseyant sur une chaise, très proche (trop proche) de celle de la détective. Que faites-vous ici ?

Kate pencha la tête sur le côté, camouflant son oreillette d'une petite mèche tombant sur ses épaules dénudées et adressa un sourire charmeur à l'intention de l'homme.

_ Disons que votre réputation vous précède, Antony…

Il haussa les sourcils, de plus en plus intéressé. Se redressant, attirant l'attention des hommes présents dans la pièce, il se pencha vers Kate.

_ Vous avez entendu parler de mes… Services ?

Il guetta ses réactions, ne sachant pas si elle serait réceptive à son petit manège.

_ Oui, tout à fait.

La réponse positive et assurée de la jeune femme rassura aussitôt le suspect, qui sentit la pression s'évaporer d'un seul coup.

_ Et ça vous intéresserait ? Proposa-t-il tout aussi doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'éventuelles oreilles qui traînaient.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en un geste totalement aguicheur, celui même qui faisait perdre la tête à Rick lorsqu'elle le regardait si intensément. La tension était palpable à présent, et la valse dangereuse de Kate avançait d'un pas.

_ Disons que mon copain ne me touche plus depuis une dizaine de jours, et je serais prête à mettre le prix pour prendre du plaisir. Du vrai plaisir, j'entends.

Rick qui se tenait à présent à quelques pas sans avoir été remarqué, se figea, déglutissant difficilement. Mais à quoi sa partenaire jouait-elle ? Elle allumait ce grand dealer, ancienne grande star du porno qui n'avait pas totalement achevé sa carrière avec quelques affaires par ci par là, sur une enquête sous couvertures à haut risques.

_ Je vois… Dit Antony en hochant la tête. Pour toi, chérie, il y aura un prix. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise une fille comme toi… Une fille, qu'est-ce que je raconte. Toi tu es une femme, une vraie, j'en suis persuadé.

En murmurant cette phrase pleine de sous-entendus il passa une main sur le bras de Kate, lui tirant un frisson. Il interpréta cela comme du désir à son égard, cependant en son fort intérieur Kate priait pour avoir les ressources nécessaires pour ne pas le plaquer au sol.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras, chuchota Kate en posant sa main sur le genou de l'homme face à elle.

Rick bouillonnait intérieurement, de la voir ainsi si sexuelle, si affirmée en la présence de cet homme. Une part de lui aimait ce côté animal chez Kate Beckett, mais la jalousie de la voir faire ça avec un autre homme le paralysait. Aussi, lorsque Carras posa à son tour sa main sur la cuisse de sa partenaire, il déboula entre eux, et cria d'une voix ferme :

_ NYPD enlevez vos mains de cette femme !

Carras réagit au quart de tour en sautant sur ses jambes, mais Kate vive comme l'éclair l'attrapa et prit ses deux mains pour les menotter derrière son dos.

* * *

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? cria Kate une fois que Ryan et Esposito avaient emmenés Carras au poste, tandis qu'ils étaient encore tous deux dans la ruelle face à la boite de nuit.

_ Quoi ? Explosa Rick. T'as vu comment tu l'allumais ? Et c'est moi qui es en tort ?

Kate fronça les sourcils, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser le NYPD, tu n'es pas un flic, tu encoures une amande !

_ Alors quoi, c'est ça que tu voulais, qu'il te prenne comme il prend toutes les autres ? Cria Rick en laissant la colère et la jalousie prendre possession de lui.

Aussitôt l'écrivain regretta ses paroles, jetées ainsi sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais la jeune femme n'eut cependant pas la réaction que son partenaire attendait. Elle s'approcha de lui tel un félin guettant sa proie et lui glissa à l'oreille :

_ Tu sais que tu m'excites quand tu es jaloux ?

Rick déglutit fortement à la voix suave qui caressa son oreille faisant bouillonner tout son corps et Kate eut un sourire satisfait.

_ Je… Heu… bafouilla l'écrivain.

Beckett n'attendit pas plus, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa voiture sans un mot à l'égard de l'homme encore perturbé qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Rick comprit qu'elle l'avait pris au piège, et fou de rage il monta à sa suite dans la voiture, faisant claquer la portière avec un grand bruit.

_ Tu vas me le payer, souffla-t-il entre ses dents tandis qu'elle démarrait, toujours aussi satisfaite d'elle-même.

_ Ah oui ? Et comment ? Depuis notre dispute on n'a rien d'un couple ! S'écria Kate en serrant ses mains sur le volant, faisant blanchir ses articulations. On n'a pas fait l'amour depuis plus de dix jours avec cette enquête, on n'a pas un seul temps pour nous, alors OUI, excuse-moi d'avoir été trop loin tout à l'heure dans la boite. Mais les hommes ne sont pas les seuls à avoir des besoins, je te signale ! Explosa-t-elle en mettant le contact.

Elle laissa Rick complètement scié en deux avec cette phrase, qui fut la dernière prononcée pendant le reste du trajet qui se fit lourd et pesant. Alors que Kate tentait de se calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, Rick lui réfléchissait à ce que sa petite amie lui avait avoué. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez Kate, ils sortirent de la voiture toujours en silence et montèrent dans l'appartement de la détective. Ce fut une fois la porte fermée que Rick prit la parole, coupant Kate dans son élan alors qu'elle se rendait sous la douche sans un regard pour lui.

_ Donne-moi ton téléphone.

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise par son ton assez ferme. Elle lui tendit néanmoins son cellulaire, et à sa grande surprise il l'éteignit, avant de le poser en compagnie du sien sur le meuble de l'entrée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si le commissariat appelle… Elle fut coupée par les lèvres exigeantes de son amant.

_ J'ai coupé le mien dans la voiture. Tu as des besoins ? Je vais les satisfaire.

Elle se détacha de lui, le regard brillant. Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, c'est-à-dire depuis plus de 7 mois, ils ne s'étaient jamais déçus sexuellement. Ils avaient une vie sexuelle très active et ils étaient très complices, alternant à merveille les câlins tendres et les rapports plus vigoureux. Mais depuis une dizaine de jours avec une enquête difficile ils n'étaient pas d'humeurs et se disputaient trop souvent. Rick avait donc décidé d'arrêter ces sautes d'humeur, et de se retrouver d'une façon qu'ils aimaient plus que tout.

_ Après dix jours, j'espère pour toi que tu vas tenir sous la pression mon amour... Souffla Kate à son oreille, le faisant déglutir tandis qu'elle mordillait son lobe d'oreille, totalement aguicheuse. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise, ce qui laissa le temps à la détective de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture en quelques secondes d'un mouvement rapide. Elle posa sa main sur le boxer tendu du désir de l'homme, malaxant son envie déjà très présente, tout en picorant son cou de baisers amoureux.

_ Regarde dans quel état tu me mets Kate, souffla Rick d'une voix rauque, caressant sa nuque.

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et se mit à genoux devant lui. Elle passa ses mains sur son nombril, sachant que c'était l'endroit qui le faisait frémir, avant de jouer avec sa langue sur le bas de son ventre. Il frissonna, totalement déconnecté par l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. Elle passa de nouveau sa main sur son envie plus que naissante à présent, appréciant la dureté dans le creux de sa paume, et passa ses longs doigts fins sur ses hanches pour faire descendre l'élastique de son boxer, découvrant son érection qu'il ne pouvait plus camoufler. Elle sourit, le prenant en main, le caressant doucement tandis qu'elle l'aidait à faire descendre la pièce de tissus le long de ses jambes. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement, l'envoyant valser dans la pièce, et elle le poussa pour qu'il s'appuie au mur. Ils étaient encore dans l'entrée mais leur désir était trop fort pour aller plus loin, aussi Kate commença à caresser vigoureusement le membre turgescent de son partenaire, sous ses râles d'approbation.

_ Kate… Stop, dix jours d'abstinence, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu continues comme ça.

_ Rick, libère la pression, et ensuite ce sera bien meilleur...

Il se retrouvait sans voix devant cette femme totalement féline. Depuis qu'il la connaissait elle l'attirait, autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement, et ce cocktail explosif se ressentait dans leurs rapports, ce qui leur valait à l'heure actuelle un sans-faute à ce niveau-là. Elle se pencha pour embrasser son aine, toujours en caressant et titillant son membre prêt à exploser.

_ Kate tu me rends fou, grogna-t-il en caressant sa nuque la dégageant de ses cheveux.

_ Et ça ne fait que commencer...

Sur ces paroles, elle prit son membre en bouche, tout en continuant son va et vient de sa main. Il laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur le mur derrière lui, tandis que de sa caresse elle le faisait partir dans des contrées lointaines de plaisir.

_ God Kate.

Ses râles semblaient venir d'un autre monde tant ils étaient rauques.

_ Kate… Murmura-t-il soudain, essayant de se retirer en sentant que son moment arrivait. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et le fixa, déterminée à continuer son action jusqu'au bout. Il la regarda alors, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens comprenant son envie de partager ce moment ultime avec lui. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son moment, il émit un grognement suivi par sa libération. Tendrement pendant son orgasme, il caressait ses cheveux, ses joues, tout en gardant les yeux fermés de plaisir. Ce genre de pratique était plus qu'agréable pour un homme, mais Rick pouvait affirmer que Kate Beckett était celle qui le faisait décoller le plus, et de loin.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et la regarda remonter le long de son corps avant de cueillir sa bouche dans un baiser langoureux où leurs langues se retrouvaient après bien longtemps.

_ Viens, murmura-t-il en la prenant par la main, l'amenant dans le salon.

La table de la salle à manger était couverte de dossiers encore non traités par les deux partenaires, et ce dernier les écarta d'un coup de main, les laissant retomber en virevoltant sur le sol. Kate soupira, le regard plein de reproches, mais il prit possession de ses lèvres tout en faisant lentement glisser la fine robe de soirée de son amante sur le sol. Elle frissonna quand elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant lui, et il se détacha d'elle pour l'admirer.

_ Tu es tellement magnifique.

Elle ne répondit rien, continuant à l'embrasser passionnément, et il la prit dans ses bras pour la poser sur la table, la forçant doucement à s'allonger face à lui. Une fois qu'elle fut allongée et offerte devant son regard plein de désir, il défit la chemise qu'il lui restait et la laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de sa robe, qu'il écarta du pieds. Devant la vision que lui offrait sa partenaire allongée sur la table, les yeux noirs d'un désir violent, il se sentit durcir à nouveau. Il se positionna entre ses jambes, dont seul les mollets n'étaient pas sur la table mais pendaient dans le vide, et posa ses lèvres sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle eut un frisson qui se suivit d'un gémissement quand de ses grandes mains il passa sur la peau fine et douce de son ventre, remontant pour englober un de ses seins qu'il malaxa. Elle sentit ses tétons se pointer dans ses mains, et il les titilla à travers le fin tissus, souriant contre sa peau. Il fit ensuite descendre le tissus, sans enlever le vêtement, et découvrit son sein doux et chaud qu'il engloba de sa paume, appréciant la douceur et la fermeté. Ses lèvres passèrent ensuite sur sa clavicule, pour descendre cueillir ce téton dressé qu'il savait sensible. Il promena sa langue autour, dessus, avant de l'aspirer entre ses lèvres, faisant frémir la jeune femme. Pour ne pas délaisser son autre sein, il passa son autre main dessus, et le malaxa tandis qu'il continuait la torture sur son téton droit. Quand cette partie de sa féminité fut érigée et dure de désir contre ses mains et ses lèvres, il descendit plus bas, posant de légers baisers papillons sur son ventre et sa peau fine. De ses mains il passa sur ses cuisses laiteuses, douces, les soulevant pour qu'elle pose ses jambes sur ses épaules. Elle devina ce qu'il désirait faire, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts pour l'attirer à elle, l'embrassant avant une longue période d'abstinence de baiser sur ses lèvres. Il redescendit donc et s'agenouilla devant la table pour que sa tête et ses mains soient à hauteur de sa zone d'action. Doucement de son doigt il dessina les contours du sous vêtement de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner.

_ Riiick stop, action maintenant.

Il sourit, posant sa bouche sur son aine, lui faisant un suçon qui la fit gémir. Elle pressa sa tête pour qu'il parte à la rencontre de son intimité, le faisant sourire de plus belle.

_ Impatiente…

_ Oui et t'as intérêt à te dépêcher parce que sinon tu vas te satisfaire tout seul ! S'énerva-t-elle, trop pressée.

Il aimait quand elle se montrait autoritaire et pressée, comme ce soir. Aussitôt, il fit glisser la pièce de tissus le long de ses jambes et se repositionna. Avec lenteur il la titilla, elle gémit d'anticipation. Kate appuya derrière sa tête pour l'inciter à venir à elle, elle essayait en même temps de bouger les hanches pour lui demander plus, mais l'homme semblait vouloir contrôler le tempo, aussi il la maintint.

_ Riick ! Je te veux !

_ Mais tu m'as, Kate, murmura-t-il toujours contre elle, la faisant frémir.

_ Rick !

Il accéléra alors sa caresse à sa demande. Les gémissements de la jeune femme se répercutaient dans le salon tandis qu'elle maltraitait le cuir chevelu de son homme, crispant ses doigts de plaisir tandis qu'il continuait à la rapprocher d'un orgasme certain.

_ Oh Rick.

Elle arqua son dos lui demandant d'une voix faible :

_ Rick, je veux plus.

Elle avait les sourcils froncés, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte d'où sortaient des sons magiques. Son corps était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, la rendant totalement érotique à cet instant.

_ Kate dis le moi, souffla-t-il soudain.

_ Huuuuumm…

Elle balançait ses hanches en rythme, essayant d'approfondir la caresse de son amant.

_ Kate…

_ Oh gosh.

Bientôt elle ne fut plus que sons et pour la première fois de la soirée elle connut ce ras-de-marée de plaisir, se laissant aller toute tremblante à son plaisir.

_ Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

Il sourit de satisfaction et plongea sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser furieusement. Son membre était de nouveau dressée entre eux, n'attendant plus que la suite des festivités. Aussi Kate se leva de la table, et sans rompre le baiser, attira son amant contre sa bibliothèque, ou il la souleva tandis qu'elle entourait ses hanches de ses jambes. Dans un geste fluide, il les unit, et elle poussa un gémissement de délivrance.

_ Rick !

_ Oh shit, gémit-t-il. Tu m'as manquée, Kate Il l'embrassa de nouveau tandis qu'elle souriait contre ses lèvres, murmurant :

_ Dix jours…

En effet, dix jours d'abstinence, cela rajoutait du plaisir aux deux amants. Il ne retint pas ses premiers mouvements, trop avide de sensations. Il commença à instaurer un rythme rapide et fluide à leur étreinte, sous les cris de plaisir de Kate et ses grognements qu'il étouffait dans son cou, marquant parfois sa peau fine. Leurs bassins se percutaient et tandis qu'ils échangeaient ainsi depuis quelques temps, Kate exigea, haletante :

_ Canapé.

Aussitôt il la reposa à terre, et elle se mit sur le canapé, face au dossier, empoignant celui-ci à deux mains.

_ Viens contre moi, quémanda-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier, se collant à son dos, l'embrassant à pleine bouche tandis que son membre se dressait contre ses fesses, la faisant gémir. Il dégrafa son soutient gorge qu'il n'avait pas totalement retiré, trop pris par l'urgence de la situation. Aussitôt enlevé, il les caressa de nouveau, appréciant leur chaleur en les caressant. Et puis doucement il se repositionna pour se fondre en elle à nouveau. Elle gémit longuement pendant sa progression qu'il voulait lente, aimant la sensation de se sentir enveloppé dans par femme qu'il aimait, et une fois tout en elle il embrassa entre ses omoplates.

_ Hum Kate. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'aime.

_ Et bien tu disserteras dessus après en bon écrivain que tu es, mais là pour l'instant tu me fais l'amour !

_ Oh, autoritaire…! Commença-t-il prêt à la taquiner.

_ Rick !

Pour toute réponse il commença à aller et venir en elle, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Il voyait ses longs cheveux se balancer dans son dos, aussi il caressa les boucles de ses doigts tout en continuant à lui faire l'amour.

_ Oh Rick…

Kate était très athlétique et bien proportionnée, sa chute de reins était bien marquée. Il posa ses grandes mains sur ses reins, les caressant de ses pouces tout en continuant à l'embrasser tendrement dans le dos.

_ Oh Rick je vais... ! cria soudain Kate en baissant la tête tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur le canapé.

_ Viens contre moi Kate, je suis là, je te suis, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Il posa une de ses mains sur celle de la jeune femme qui la serra, quand tout à coup l'orgasme les traversa. Elle poussa un grand cri tout en tremblant contre lui, les laissant totalement pantelants. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, vidé de toute énergie et la tête encore dans les étoiles, et la jeune femme encore tremblante vint se blottir amoureusement contre lui.

_ On devrait se disputer plus souvent, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux contre son torse.

Il sourit, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs.

* * *

_Voilà, alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit OS écrit pendant les vacances de Novembre (oui ça fait plutôt longtemps !). Comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, toute critique est constructive cependant si vous n'avez pas aimé, s'il vous plaît dites-le avec diplomatie. N'oubliez pas que c'est l'écrit que vous jugez et non l'auteur donc si vous avez quelque chose à critiquer c'est le récit ! Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu et j'attends vos avis !_

_Gros bisous à tous._

_XOXO_


End file.
